(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a mounting device for animal feeders.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typical animal feeders are disposed in the animal houses or fixed on the wall of the houses by bolts, however, normally, the animal feeders can not be easily attached to the walls.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mounting devices for animal feeders.